Una historia diferente
by LYSchatten-KR
Summary: A veces la persona a la que más amas no es la persona que esta destinada a estar contigo por siempre y uno solo debe ser fuerte y aceptar la realidad, tiene que entender que solo se hacen daño mutuamente.


**Título:** Una historia Diferente.

 **Fandom** : Diamond no Ace/Daiya no Ace.

 **Pareja:** Misawa

 **Numero de palabras:** 1230

 **Disclaimer:** Los personaje no me pertenecen, Daiya no Ace es un manga de Yuji Terajima.

 **Una historia diferente.**

Me gustaría relatar una historia de amor que fuera como las de las películas y que aunque no oculte las cosas malas que pasaron aun así pueda decir que al final todo salió como debía, que quedamos juntos y fuimos felices para el resto de nuestras vidas, pero no puedo hacerlo.

Si me preguntan acerca de mi relación con Sawamura no podría decir más que "un desastre total" con una sonrisa triste, pero sin remordimientos. Nuestra relación estuvo llena de sentimientos que no alcanzábamos a transmitir de la manera correcta y siempre terminábamos peleando por ello, es gracioso que el amor que nos teníamos era algo seguro y, sin embargo, siempre terminaríamos mal.

Creo que ambos debimos darnos cuenta de que lo nuestro nunca funcionaria con solo dar una vista a como comenzamos.

 _"—_ _Miyuki-senpai. –había empezado a hablar después de llevarme a un lugar lejos donde nadie más podía vernos. Claramente ya sabía que era lo que iba a decirme, lo sabía desde hacía tiempo y es que él era demasiado obvio._

 _—_ _No digas nada, yo realmente no… -no termine de hablar pues él me detuvo._

 _—_ _No me importa, deja que termine de hablar. –tomó aire y aunque ya sabía lo que venía nadie me preparo para ese grito. – ¡Me gustas! ¡Yo sé que no puedes corresponderme pero necesitaba decirlo! –cada palabra que salía de su boca era un grito. En ese momento no sabía cómo sentirme, algo dentro de mí se había movido y estaba confundido._

 _—_ _Tienes razón. –dije entre una risita al tiempo que me acercaba a él y revolvía su cabello. –Por ahora no puedo corresponderte, pero con el tiempo… -me encogí de hombros. –Creo que podría corresponderte."_

Como era de esperar tiempo después comenzamos a salir. Durante las primeras semanas todo estaba bien y en realidad no había mucha diferencia entre el antes y el después. Sin embargo, las cosas tenían que cambiar, los celos tenían que aparecer tarde o temprano ya fuera por parte mía o por parte de él, esconder nuestra relación solo hacia las cosas más complicadas y hacerla pública era algo fuera de discusión, entre el béisbol y nosotros no hay necesidad de decir cual ganaba, ambos unos idiotas del béisbol.

Con tantos problemas decidimos terminar, la primera vez por el bien del equipo, pero no tardamos en regresar pues ambos nos necesitábamos, deseábamos tanto sentirnos el uno al otro que la razón no existía, la cordura se nos escapaba como agua entre las manos y terminábamos encontrándonos mutuamente entre besos y caricias.

La relación que se formó entre nosotros estaba llena de pasión, de impulsividad e inmadurez, pero sobre todo estaba llena del amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro, el único problema era que no estábamos destinados a estar juntos. A pesar de la conexión que existía entre nosotros, ese lazo que nos sobrepasaba y que nos llenaba completamente, ese tipo de relación en que ambos saben que se puede vivir sin el otro y que aun así deseas que este a tu lado, sin importar las peleas o el daño que pueda provocar eso, sin embargo el daño a veces es demasiado y muy en el fondo sabes que quieres algo más que eso en tu vida. Yo sabía que ambos estábamos equivocados y que debíamos seguir adelante el uno sin el otro, pero no sabía si Eijun estaba consciente de ello y por el bien de ambos debíamos terminar y esta vez enserio, no podíamos seguir estancados en una relación donde reinaba el miedo a que esa persona no regresara, donde habíamos aprendido a desconfiar en la otra persona pues lo único seguro era que esa relación moriría y reviviría como en un círculo vicioso, que el amor existía pero se acababa cada día.

 _"_ _Ese día Eijun había salido a comprar unas cosas, era temprano por la mañana y afuera hacia frio. Quizá había elegido el momento perfecto para una ruptura. Salí para esperar a Eijun fuera del departamento que compartíamos cada vez que la relación iba "bien"._

 _Cuando Eijun regreso y me vio ahí, sé que él entendió lo que sucedería, lo vi en sus ojos, aquella desesperación que yo mismo sentía pues no podía creer que eso finalmente iba a ocurrir._

 _—_ _Eijun, sé que quizá no sea la mejor forma de hacer esto pero… -Me detuvo antes de que pudiera continuar._

 _—_ _No, no puedes Kazuya, no puedes… No lo digas, si no lo dices todo puede seguir como siempre. –me decía con la mirada en el suelo, no podía mirarme y yo lo entendía._

 _—_ _Eijun sé que sabes que esto no va a ningún lado._

 _—_ _¡No! Esto va bien, vamos bien esta vez todo está en orden las cosas están yendo de la forma correcta por primera vez y…_

 _—_ _No te engañes, las cosas nunca van bien… Seguimos en el mismo lugar que estábamos desde la preparatoria, seguimos ocultando lo nuestro… Te hago daño Eijun, cada vez que regresamos termino dañándote porque no puedo tomar nada enserio, porque estoy tan inseguro de todo lo que sucede entre nosotros, porque eres impredecible y…_

 _—_ _Calla, no quiero que digas nada más, volvamos al departamento almorcemos y finjamos que nunca dijiste nada. –había levantado su mirada llena de lágrimas y por un momento estuve tentado a seguirlo, pero en cambio lo tome de la muñeca para detenerlo._

 _—_ _Sawamura… Terminemos, quiero terminar no sé tú pero ya me canse de esto, ya no quiero seguir en este tipo de relación en la que nada es seguro, no quiero lastimarte y a mí."_

Terminamos ese día. Eijun se fue sin volver la mirada, justo como le pedí que lo hiciera pues sabía que si volvía la vista terminaríamos regresando, nos estancaríamos nuevamente.

Nuestra historia era como esa historia de los dos grandes amores en la vida, Eijun era ese amor en mi vida que no estaba destinado a ser mío, esa persona que siempre mantendría en mi cabeza y que aunque estuviéramos separados no pasaría un día sin que lo recuerde y desee estar con él, tenerle en mis brazos y poder hacerle mío de nuevo, sabía que era lo mismo para él.

"Había salido a caminar y paseaba por un parque cercano al edificio donde vivía cuando me encontré con él. Sawamura no estaba solo, una pequeña niña le acompañaba tenía cerca de 3 años por lo que podía calcular, él y yo no nos habíamos visto en cinco años. Sentí un dolor en mi pecho.

Cuando me vio pude notar su sorpresa, emoción, dolor, todo eso que reflejaba su mirada y expresión. Se acercó a mí con algo de duda.

—Miyuki.

—Hey ¿Qué tal Sawamura? –salude con una sonrisa. –bueno creo que te ha ido bien. Él soltó una risita.

—Sí, algo así y ¿qué tal tú?

—No puedo quejarme, todo sigue básicamente igual. —Trate de sonar neutral, no debía mostrarle el dolor que me provocaba verle. Estaba feliz por él, realmente lo estaba, sin embargo me sentía molesto por que esa felicidad que él tenía ahora no era conmigo.

—Miyuki, yo… -se detuvo. Había algo atorado en su garganta y ambos sabíamos que era, pero ninguno lo iba a decir.

—Eijun. –le llamo su esposa a lo que él comenzó a caminar hacia ella no sin antes darme una última mirada.

Fue en ese momento que pude comprender completamente que Eijun ya no era mío."


End file.
